With the growing popularity of digital music and other media, various services have emerged accordingly. In the past, media enjoyment generally required a broadcast station or physical possession of a media file, such as on a vinyl record, cassette tape, compact disk, hard drive or other such medium. Various services, however, have emerged where media is provided as a service to provide substantial variety in how media is consumed. Users, for example, are able to stream media to mobile and other devices without those devices needing to store a local copy of the media. Some services are configured to act as extensions of users' personal media libraries. For example, some services are configured to allow users to prove ownership of media files to obtain access to additional services in connection with those media files. A user may, for instance, prove ownership of a media file to gain the ability to stream that media file from a server to a device, thereby removing the need to have a local copy of the media file present to enjoy the media file.
Conventional techniques for proving ownership of media files, however, have numerous drawbacks. For instance, some techniques for proving ownership of media files utilize information generated from the audio files as proof of ownership. Such information, however, is often easily transferable to other users who may present the information without having the audio files themselves. As another example, media files encoding the same media may vary greatly. The same music track, for instance, may be encoded at different bitrates, resulting in different information being stored and, consequently, information generated from the media file (e.g., a hash) to vary among different copies of the same media. Even information outside of the media itself (e.g., metadata) may cause different information to be generated for different copies of the same media.